pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poliwag
Poliwag (Japanese: ニョロモ Nyoromo) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology It is so soft its organs are actually visible. It also has trouble walking on its feet due to its lack of arms which causes it to be unbalanced. Behavior Special abilities Poliwag will have one of two abilities; either Damp where the foe is unable to use Selfdestruct or Explosion, or Water Absorb where attacks heal 1/4 of Poliwag's health. With its light blue tail, it can swim very fast. It learns attacks such Bubble and Bubble Beam, and that is why it has a small mouth. Evolution Poliwag evolves into Poliwhirl at level 25, which can then either evolve into Poliwrath by Water Stone, or Politoed by trade while holding a King's Rock. Game info Game locations |redblue=Viridian City and Route 22 (Fish) |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Routes 16, 17, 22, and 23, and Viridian City, Fuchsia City (Fish) |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Routes 16, 22, 28, 30, 31, 35, 43, and 44, Ruins of Alph, Ilex Forest, Ecruteak City, Violet City, Mt. Silver, Viridian City, and Blackthorn City (Fish) |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Routes 16, 22, 28, 30, 31, 35, 43, and 44, Ruins of Alph, Ilex Forest, Ecruteak City, Violet City, Mt. Silver, Viridian City, and Blackthorn City (Fish) |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Routes 6, 22, 23, 25, Four Island, Fuchsia City, Viridian City, Berry Forest, Cape Brink, Cerulean City, Cerulean Cave, Icefall Cave, Ruin Valley, and Safari Zone (Fish) |frlgrarity=Common |diamonpearl=Routes 225, 226, and 228 (Good Rod) |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Routes 227 and 228 (Surf) |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Fishing |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Route 6, Wellspring Cave, Challenger's Cave, Victory Road, Giant Chasm (Fishing) |bwrarity=Common |xy=Route 14, Laverre City, Route 15, Route 16, Frost Cavern, Couriway Town, Route 19, Pokémon Village, Route 21, Victory Road (Old Rod) Pokémon Village (Horde) |xyrarity=Common }} Side game locations |txtcolor=white |Pokemon=Poliwag |Snap=River |Channel=Secret Cove |Trozei=Phobos Sub, Endless Level 22, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Silent Chasm (5F-9F) Northwind Field (1F-4F) Waterfall Pond (1F-5F) |PMD2=Waterfall Cave (B1F-B8F) Serenity River (B1F-B7F) |Ranger1=Krokka Tunnel |Rumble=Shiny Beach }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Its newly grown legs prevent it from walking well. It appears to prefer swimming over walking. |yellow=The direction of the spiral on the belly differs by area. It is more adept at swimming than walking. |gold=Because it is inept at walking on its newly grown legs, it always swims around in water. |silver=The direction of its belly spiral differs by area. The equator is thought to have an effect on this. |crystal=The swirl on its belly is its insides showing through the skin. It looks clearer after it eats. |ruby=Poliwag has a very thin skin. It is possible to see the Pokémon's spiral innards right through the skin. Despite its thinness, however, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it. |sapphire=Poliwag has a very thin skin. It is possible to see the Pokémon's spiral innards right through the skin. Despite its thinness, however, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it. |emerald=It is possible to see this Pokémon's spiral innards right through its thin skin. However, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it. |firered=Its slick black skin is thin and damp. A part of its internal organs can be seen through the skin as a spiral pattern. |leafgreen=Its newly grown legs prevent it from walking well. It appears to prefer swimming over walking. |diamond=Its skin is so thin, its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet. |pearl=Its skin is so thin, its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet. |platinum=Its skin is so thin, its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet. |heartgold=Because it is inept at walking on its newly grown legs, it always swims around in water. |soulsilver=The direction of its belly spiral differs by area. The equator is thought to have an effect on this. |black=Its skin is so thin, its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet. |white=Its skin is so thin, its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet. |black 2=Its skin is so thin, its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet. |white 2=Its skin is so thin, its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet. |x=Its slick black skin is thin and damp. A part of its internal organs can be seen through the skin as a spiral pattern. |y=The direction of the spiral on the belly differs by area. It is more adept at swimming than walking.}} Sprites |border= |}} Appearances Anime Misty caught a Poliwag in Orange Islands. Trivia *Poliwag shares the same in-game cry/sound with Ditto's. *Poliwag shares the same species name with Tympole, they're both known has the Tadpole Pokémon. Gallery 060Poliwag_OS_anime.png 060Poliwag_OS_anime_2.png 060Poliwag_AG_anime.png 060Poliwag_Dream.png 060Poliwag_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon